Dirty Dancing
by yaoiisgood
Summary: Based on the movie Dirty Dancing, except with Inuyasha characters. The pairing is InuKag
1. Vacation Spot

Chapter 1: Vacation Spot 

A/N: This is the second story I have made that I am posting. I know I am in the middle of Lips of an Angel but don't worry, I have no life so I will write the chapters sooner then you think. I won't just abandon any of my stories, especially since I know how it feels to get really interested in a story and have the author delete it. So I will treat you how I want to be treated, sorry for being all cliché in all but that really pisses me off when authors do that. Any who, onward march!

Disclaimer: **I do** not **own Inuyasha.**

A girl with beautiful raven hair, long and wavy down her back, sat in the black and silver Mustang GT convertible, with her family heading to their vacation spot. This girls name was Kagome Higurashi, a 16 year old beauty on summer vacation with her family. Her sister, Sango, sat next to her fixing her make-up. Sango was also very beautiful with long black hair kept in a high pony, and a very nice figure to boot.

Finally pulling up to the vacation spot that was a very nice Hotel Resort where they had dancing lesson and all sorts of activities happening. The drive had taken 3 hours, which felt like 5.

One of the waiters, who had long wavy black hair and a very cold look in his eyes, was waiting to greet them. Sango saw the handsome man and instantly started to whine,

"Oh no, how do I look…? I should have brought my other pair of jeans!"

"You brought about 10 pairs of pants, dear." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome just rolled her eyes at her sisters self conscience ness because she knew Sango hade no problem getting a guy, with or without her tight fitting jeans.

All of a sudden the man who owned the building came up to them and shook Mr. Higurashi's hand. The man looked to be in his 50's or 60's with a lot of gray hair and a nice shiny bald spot on the top of his head.

"Hello, Mr. Higurashi it's been a long time with no see. Are these your beautiful daughters?" The man asked.

"Oh yes, how rude of me, this is my youngest Kagome, and my oldest Sango, Kagome, Sango this is Myoga, the owner of the Hotel." Mr. Higurashi said being as formal as possible.

"Nice to meet you, sir…" Kagome and Sango said in unison, bowing in greeting.

"Just call me Myoga! This is one of the boys who work for me, his name is Miroku. He will be helping you with your baggage." Myoga said cheerfully.

At the mention of the boy was the first time they even notices he was there, he had black short hair kept in a low pony and violet eyes, and he was wearing blue baggy jeans that hung low on his hips along with a black t-shirt that showed off his very nice build. Miroku, smirked at Sango and Kagome, started walking to the car to gather the luggage in his hands, Kagome in turn, immediately started to help him.

"Whoa, you want a job or something?" Miroku asked cheerfully winking at Kagome. Kagome blushed and started grabbing some of the luggage. They headed up to the room the Higurashi's were staying in, as they already made the reservations. "If you need any help getting around here or if you're just bored then just find me and I'll show you around." Miroku said, being polite.

"OK, thank you." Kagome smiled cheerfully at him, not knowing he was flirting, but already liked him.

"See you around." Miroku said waving fare well. Kagome just waved back, smiling happily. The waiter who was waiting for them earlier took the Higurashi's to one of the dinner tables, for they had left later then they thought so it was already dark out. The waiter greeted himself as Naraku, and took their orders.

When they got their food, Myoga showed up with another young man with him.

"This is my son, Hojo. He will be going to Harvard this year." Myoga said proudly. Hojo smiled at them and particularly at Kagome, already taking an interest in her. Kagome got shivers, thinking his smile was creepy, but smiled back, being as polite as possible. Hojo had short brown hair and brown eyes with a nice build. He was wearing black tuxedo pants with a white shirt that had a black tie to go with it. Kagome didn't think he was bad looking; only that he had a creepy aura about him.

Just then music started playing and two dancers came out. The girl dancer had long black straight hair with cold brown eyes to match her pale complexion. But it was the man that caught Kagome's interest. He had long silver hair that had forelocks on the sides with cute little dog ears perched on the top of his head. He had a great build and was wearing a tuxedo much like Hojo's. But it wasn't his hair or his dog ears that caught Kagome's interest the most; it was his beautiful amber gold eyes.

The couple started dancing a beautiful dance that was some sort of tango. The beautiful male dancer glanced at Kagome, and there eyes met and a shock wave ran through them both, making the man miss a step in the dance which he quickly recovered and danced with the cold beauty in his arms.

The show ended and everyone started dancing, even the dancers started dancing with the guests. The male dancer glancing at Kagome whilst at the same time dancing with a beautiful woman with black short hair kept in a small pony, she also had red eye shadow on and piercing crimson eyes. The woman was touching the male dancers arm seductively, not caring that her husband was near. She whispered something in the male dancer's ear and stuck some cash into his front pocket.

"Can I have this dance?" Hojo asked, making Kagome take her eyes off the silver haired man.

"Um…Of course I'll dance with you." Kagome smiled politely. Hojo returned her smile, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. He put his hand on Kagome's lower back and she placed her hands around his neck, and they started swaying with the beat in a polite slow dance. Hojo was rambling on about how he owned this and that, but Kagome didn't pay much attention to what he was saying for her eyes were darting around the room to find the silver haired dancer.

"Who are you looking for?" Hojo asked curiously, noticing Kagome glancing around the room.

"Oh… I was just wondering where the dancers went, they were very good." Kagome said, trying not to be obvious about how breathtaking the silver haired boy was.

"The woman was Kikyo, and the male dancer was Inuyasha. I'm not too fond of them though, Inuyasha is just a despicable hanyou and Kikyo is just a slut, excuse my language." Hojo said, disdain dripping with every word. Just then the song ended, much to Kagome's relief. "Well thank you for the lovely dance, but I have to go and set up the entertainments in the lobby. Nice meeting you, Kagome." Hojo said, lifting Kagome's hand to his lips to brush a light kiss against her knuckle.

"It was my pleasure…" Kagome said and at the same time thinking to herself, 'not…' Kagome joined her sister Sango heading to where there rooms were located. They were sharing a room and the rooms were HUGE! The beds were queen sized, with a kitchen, huge bathroom where the shower looked like a waterfall, and two walk in closets for their clothes.

"Naraku was so… handsome!" Sango squealed once they were done unpacking their suitcases that Kagome and Miroku had placed on the beds. "He even asked me to dance with him! I couldn't believe it! Oh… and I saw you and Hojo getting comfy on the dance floor too!" Kagome just waved her hand at her stifling a yawn.

"Hojo is nice and all but… hell no. He has this creepy vibe about him that sends chills down my spine." Kagome explained.

"Aww…but you two looked so cute together." Sango complained much to Kagome's chagrin.

"Well that is never going to happen, believe me." Kagome said flopping down on her bed wearing a silky black nightgown that went to mid thigh, with a little bow on the top in the middle of her breasts, and spaghetti straps.

"Ok…" Sango said disbelievingly. She very much wanted to see her sister Kagome happy, even if it took matching her up with a boy. Sango sighed and flopped on her bed much the same way as Kagome. Sango was wearing the exact same nightgown as Kagome's except Sango's was white instead of black.

Kagome drifted into oblivion as sleep overtook her… dreaming of her first full day of vacation tomorrow.

Sorry if this was a little too short but I just wanted to get everyone all comfy at the vacation spot. Why I decided to even make this fic is because I love the movie Dirty Dancing, it is my favorite. Hopefully my grammar and spelling was good enough. Sometimes I tend to not make sense when I type so Review telling me what you thought of my new story! Thanks!


	2. Meeting Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Meeting Inuyasha 

A/N: Here is the second chapter…

Disclaimer: **I do** not **own Inuyasha.**

Kagome blinked her chocolate brown eyes from sleep, waking herself up to find a different ceiling above her head that was nothing like the one in her room. She then snaps back to reality finally realizing that they were on vacation, which Kagome was very relieved about for it was only the beginning of the long summer to come. Kagome hears a yawn and looks in the direction of the sound, only to find Sango waking up as well.

"Good morning!" Kagome said cheerfully, waking fully up now.

"How can you be so cheerful this early in the morning?" Sango asked pulling the blanket over her face, lifting her legs up so that she was in a ball under the blanket.

"How can you not be cheerful? It's the beginning of our big vacation." Kagome said pulling the blanket off her body to go to the bathroom to take a shower. She slipped off her nightgown letting it fall to the floor carelessly. She then turns on the water and puts her hand under the streaming water to check the temperature of the water. After she got the temperature at her desired heat, which was really hot, she stepped into the tub and let the water run off her back. She took a 30 minute shower, one of her long ones, and when she was done she dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt that had shiny silver lettering that read, 'I'm pretty much the COOLEST one here' across the chest. (A/N: I have that shirt and it is freaking awesome!) After Sango took her shower and got dressed they headed down to the Dining Room to eat breakfast. As they approached their table, their parents were already sitting down enjoying their steaming coffee cups, with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast to fill their stomachs.

Sango and Kagome greeted their parents with a smile on their faces and seated down in the empty chairs at their table.

"Good morning, beautiful." Naraku, the waiter Sango was infatuated with, said approaching them with a handsome smile plastered on his face. Sango blushed at his handsome smile, saying,

"Good morning…" in a small voice.

"What can I get you two beautiful young ladies?" Naraku asked, smiling then at Kagome, who gave him a weak smile, replying with,

"Same as my parents, please."

"Me too…" Sango added, for the dishes her parents had did look scrumptious.

"Coming right up..." Naraku said winking at the two girls, jotting down what they had ordered on a small notepad he carried in his pocket.

"Oh my god, he is so freaking hot!" Sango said excitedly, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Gross…" Kagome said pointing down her throat while making a gagging sound.

"Be quiet, here he comes." Sango said when she saw Naraku heading their way again. Kagome just rolled her eyes glancing around the dining room to catch her eye on Miroku from across the room.

"Now, what would you ladies like to drink with your breakfast?" Naraku asked taking out his notepad again that he had placed momentarily in his front pocket.

"Apple juice, please." Kagome said for that was her favorite drink besides eggnog and Mountain Dew.

"And you?" Naraku asked pointedly at Sango.

"Orange juice with no pulp, please." Sango said for she loved orange juice as long as there was no pulp in it because pulp was just nasty. Naraku left with their orders to return to the kitchen that was located in the back. Once he was gone Kagome excused herself from the table.

She headed over to Miroku who was flirting with one of the guests.

"So, what is there to do around here?" Kagome asked Miroku once the girl had left.

"Oh, your names Kagome, right? Well… there is a lot to do, like the big party going on tonight in the gazebo located outside. There is going to be music and dancing, it starts at 8:30, right when the sun is setting. You could always get lessens on how to do the tango, there free." Miroku suggested.

"OK, thanks for your help." Kagome said bowing her thanks. (A/N: Don't the Japanese bow to people because it's respectful or something?)

"No problem, I'll see you around Kagome." Miroku said waving goodbye. Kagome jogged back to her table to eat her breakfast that had just been set on her table. 'That was fast…' Kagome thought as she started to stuff her face full of food. Kagome had always been a fast eater, unlike her sister Sango who took a bite and chewed her food, then took another bite, eating slowly. When Kagome was done she decided to wander around the Hotel Resort. Kagome enjoyed the beautiful scenery around the Hotel the most, for there was nothing but trees blessing the beautiful earth.

Kagome decided to take a look around the forest, just to hike through and see if she could find any animals scurrying around on the dirt floor. Kagome walked deeper and deeper into the abyss of trees, looking at the logs lying on the grassy floor, with huge mushrooms growing off the trees and ground, and then Kagome saw that she was coming into a clearing. Kagome realized at that point that she was only about 100 yards away from the Hotel. As Kagome got closer into the clearing she saw small trailers occupying the clearing. There was one trailer that was further away from the rest that you could only get to by going up a hill.

Just then, Kagome heard someone calling her name so she turned to see none other then Hojo.

"Kagome, what are you doing over here?" Hojo asked jogging slightly toward her.

"Oh, I just wanted to explore and check out the scenery around the Hotel. I didn't expect to come up to these houses." Kagome said nervously because for a second she thought she did something wrong by coming here.

"This is where the employees of the Hotel sleep. You shouldn't go wandering around by yourself, if you need an escort somewhere, I'm here for you." Hojo said, Kagome just nodded and they headed back to the Hotel.

That Night

Kagome did attend the party that Miroku had recommended, the one that was located at the gazebo. Sango also attended, hoping to spot Naraku and get a chance to dance with him. As everyone was busy dancing and having a great time, Kagome snuck away from all the people to adventure around the Hotel since she didn't want to when Hojo was there, Kagome enjoyed being alone.

Kagome saw a bridge behind the Hotel where she found Miroku carrying two watermelons headed to a big cabin that was vibrating with music.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? Never mind that, go back to the party." Miroku said putting on a nervous face. Kagome grabbed one of the watermelons out of his hands, ignoring his words.

"What's going on in there?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Nothing for you to see, now go back!" Miroku said taking the watermelon back from her. Kagome put on a pouty face and started to walk back.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone about this, especially that Hojo guy who will tell his dad and get us in trouble. I saw you dancing with him." Miroku said smirking and lifting the melons up against his chest making it look like he was holding breasts and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kagome just glared at him taking the melon back from him.

"I'll keep your secret, so don't worry." Kagome said reassuringly. Miroku nodded his head walking up to the music filled cabin. He popped open the door and Kagome's hair blew back as the loud music hit her ears.

The room was filled with people dancing… dirty dancing. They were pretty much having sex on the dance floor. Kagome followed Miroku through the hot and heavy room. Couples were grinding there hips together and locking lips while still grinding to the music. Kagome turned red as one couple was even grabbing each other in places Kagome didn't even know of. Miroku placed his melon on the table so Kagome followed suit.

Just then the doors Kagome and Miroku had entered through, burst open to reveal Inuyasha and Kikyo, the dancers from the other night. Everyone started cheering as Inuyasha and Kikyo started dancing to the beat, not as intimately as the other couples but still enough to put a pink tint to Kagome's cheeks, envying the pale beauty that resembled Kagome in a way.

"That's my cousin dancing out there!" Miroku yelled over the music, pointing at Inuyasha.

"There so perfect for each other!" Kagome yelled back.

"I know, you think they would be a couple!" Miroku yelled bobbing his head to the base beat of the song.

"You mean there not?" Kagome asked, not as loud as before.

"Not since they were kids." Miroku said then waved as Inuyasha started heading toward them.

"What's she doing here?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to Kagome.

"She's with me!" Miroku replied with a smirk on his face. Kagome who was totally dazed at Inuyasha's beauty said stupidly,

"I carried a watermelon." Miroku and Inuyasha gave her a funny look then Inuyasha headed back onto the dance floor. Miroku shook his head at Kagome. Kagome then whispered what she had just said to herself in embarrassment and disbelief.

After about an hour of just standing there looking at the couples Inuyasha approached her and curled his finger telling her to follow him. Kagome not knowing what else to do just nodded her head following aimlessly behind. After he brought her in the middle of the dancing people he pulled her to him and started to grind against her much like everyone else was doing. Kagome then whispered in his dog ear, "I can't dance…"

"I'll show you." Inuyasha yelled over the music. Kagome blushed but nodded her head. Inuyasha then grabbed her hips moving them in a circular motion, then as she started to be able to do it by herself Inuyasha placed his hips into hers grinded them together. Inuyasha then lifted Kagome's arms to wrap around his neck grinding into her hips harder; Kagome unknowingly starts to get aroused by the friction on her crotch.

Inuyasha instantly smelt her desire and growled in the back of his throat, nuzzling her neck, not being able to help his reaction to her. Her seductive scent spiked in the air filling his senses. Inuyasha switched positions so that she had her back up against his chest, her butt grazing his erections concealed by his loose thick jeans. He pushed her upper body down so that she was bending over, dropping her bottom to the ground then sliding back up grazing his lower body in the process. Then she whipped her head around flipping her hair seductively, with a look of pure pleasure showing on her beautiful features. Inuyasha notices her heated expression, got even more aroused, grinded harder against her butt. Kagome could then feel his heat and turned around to meet his golden orbs. Inuyasha still grinding against her started descending his lips toward hers.

The song ends too soon making Inuyasha unable to connect their lips, which also meant Kagome's dancing lessons were over, much to Inuyasha's dismay. Another song comes on that just so happened to be a rock song by ACDC. (A/N: Hell yeah, ACDC rocks…!) Everyone head bangs to the song and Kagome gets out of there soon enough to make it back to her room. She falls into a blissful sleep that brings her back to the erotic dancing she had just learned, hoping to be able to experience it again.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of Dirty Dancing! I purposely made this story different from the movie, I wanted it my own thing. If you like this then check out my other story Lips of an Angel! Special thanks to my reviewers at both Mediaminer and Fanfiction:

Cwillia

Maloy

Cheetahara

KandieCraze16

BerryBlossomWHite


	3. Kikyo

Chapter 3: Kikyo 

Disclaimer: **I do** not **own Inuyasha.**

"Kagome…! Get up, sleepy head!" Sango said enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on Kagome's bed. Kagome pulled the blankets up over her head, groaning.

"Give me 10 more minutes…" Kagome moaned, closing her eyes tight from under the blanket. Her dreams of Inuyasha had kept her up all night, making her really, really tired. And she had stayed up late because of her 'dance lessons' to top it off. She was beyond exhausted, and was about to rip off Sango's head if she kept bouncing on her bed the way she was.

"Mama wants to meet us at a dance session in an hour, so get up!" Sango yelled the last part and hopped off Kagome's bed to head into the bathroom to fix her makeup. At the word dance Kagome opened her eyes, wide from under the blanket. When she felt Sango hop off her bed she through the blankets away from her body. She couldn't wait to go to the dance session for that gave her a chance to see Inuyasha again.

Kagome headed into the occupied bathroom to take a shower. She pulled her lingerie night shirt over her head, and then pulled her cotton black panties off her hips. Her black C34 bra soon added with the rest of her clothes that decorated the bathroom floor. Sango had a rubber band dangling out of her mouth, her hands occupied with putting her hair up into a high pony. Kagome turned the knob on the bathtub wall to the predicted temperature. She felt the water rushing out of the faucet to see if the temperature was correct. After adjusting the water to her perfect temp, really hot, she turned the knob on shower and slipped in the tub, shutting the deep red shower curtains once she was standing in the tub.

"Don't be too long in there, Kagome! We need to leave soon." Sango said, finally happy that she had her hair up and out of her face.

"When am I ever in here that long? The longest would be like, what, 30 minutes?" Kagome said laughing because her usually shower time was 15 minutes long. Kagome finished her shower in 20 minutes, longer then usual and started picking out the perfect outfit for dancing. She decided on a white shirt that said 'I (heart) Lesbians' in black lettering with the heart red, and a pair of blue jeans with the pant legs rolled up to her knees. (A/N: She is NOT lesbian (obviously) but I really do love my I love Lesbian shirt that I **_HAD_** to put it in here.) After that Kagome put on a thin strip of eyeliner, being her only makeup, for she didn't like wearing too much makeup incase of smearing. (A/N: I don't wear makeup because you know what they say: You know why girls wear makeup and perfume? It's because their ugly and they smell bad.)

"Time to go Kagome, mom just called my cell phone telling us to get down there soon." Sango said, poking her head into the dressing room.

"I'm done already!" Kagome said exasperated. She slipped on her white skater shoes and heading out of the room with Sango by her side.

"Hey, Kagome…!" Hojo yelled from across the distance of the gazebo filled with 18 to 80 year old people trying to dance to the mambo, and Kikyo the dancer she had seen with Inuyasha teaching them the steps.

"Yes…?" Kagome asked braking away from the train of people.

"There is a dance going on tonight. Are you going to go?" Hojo asked.

"I guess…I have nothing better to do." Kagome replied back casually.

"Then I'll see you there." Hojo answered, winking at Kagome. Once he was out of site she made a gagging sound and went back on the gazebo to join the others dancing. She had to be paired up with an old, balding woman, while the dancer Kikyo was paired with was Kagome's dad.

She had originally wanted to dance with her dad because her dad was everything to her. She was, as you'd say 'a daddy's girl' who told her dad everything. Unlike Sango, who had told there mother everything like most girls would.

Kagome looked down at the old lady who was smiling up at her and sighed. She really did wish that she was dancing with Inuyasha instead. With his silver locks cascading down his back, and deep golden eyes that pierced through to Kagome's heart. Those long claws gliding along her naked back seductively traveling lower…

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and back down at the old lady, and sighed again.

The gazebo had lights hanged, decorating the scenery around it, along with people dancing to the beautiful melodies that filled the air. Everyone was dressed formally, with tuxedos and gowns. Kagome wore a deep red gown, her favorite color, with her hair up in a sloppy bun. Sango had on a dark purple dress that glittered with her hair in her usual pony.

Inuyasha was dressed in a tux, dancing with the woman named Kagura. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him. His hair was put into a low pony to keep the silver, wild mass in check. All Kagome could think about was running her hands through the thickness… but…Kagura was ruining the image with her existence.

Inuyasha glanced at the girl named Kagome. She looked very beautiful wearing his favorite color and he knew she would look even better without the clingy material. Too bad he had some floozy in his arms instead of the rich girl. No matter how much he felt attracted to the young woman, he would always deny it for he had no time to get caught up in the rich kids… unlike Kikyo who had stepped over the line…

Inuyasha had always been the poor kid, or the scum bag. He always longed to have the right to be born into a rich family, but never got what he desired. So he lived for what he could get instead, which at the moment was the married Kagura, with her huge breasts falling out of the front of her black dress.

Kagome sighed longingly at Inuyasha. She felt someone tap her shoulder so she turned to see who it was…Hojo. 'Why is he always showing up EVERYWHERE I go?' Kagome thought to herself, but hid her exasperation by smiling sweetly at him.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Hojo asked. Kagome looked around to see where Sango had gone and didn't see her anywhere. She was about to make up an excuse not to go but took one look at Inuyasha dancing with Kagura and nodded instead. She let him take her hand and drag her away from the other guests.

Inuyasha had heard what Hojo had asked with his keen ears, and growled deep in his throat. He watched as Kagome nodded her head and let the asshole take her hand and drag her into the forest. Inuyasha very much wanted to be in Hojo's place, jealousy overtaking him.

"Is there something the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagura asked throatily, trying to sound seductive but failing miserably to heat Inuyasha up.

"No…"

"Your hair looks so beautiful in the moonlight…" Hojo said stroking Kagome's raven hair that cascaded down to her mid back, trying to heat Kagome up by being romantic. Kagome just wanted to gag thinking he sounded like a pervert or rapist. Kagome never did like the romantic type of guys because they always embarrassed her. Also, she thought that whatever came out of their mouths sounded just too corny for her.

Just then, Kagome saw Sango walking away from Naraku in a hurried pace while fixing her dress. Kagome didn't remember Sango walking off with Naraku…

"Naraku… I don't hear an apology." Sango said, tripping a little on her high heels.

"Go back to mommy and daddy, and keep listening, Sango. Maybe you'll hear one in your dreams." Naraku replied back, walking ahead of her, neither one of them noticing Hojo or Kagome.

Once Sango and Naraku were out of sight Hojo says, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Kagome." He takes a deep breath and continues. "Sometimes, in this world, you see things you don't want to see." Hojo said looking deep into Kagome's eyes. Kagome inwardly rolls her eyes thinking to herself,

'No fucking duh, do you think I'm a retard or something?!' Instead of voicing what she was thinking she looks away from Hojo's gaze.

"You hungry…?" Hojo asked, thinking of something to take her mind off of what had happened.

"Eh…" Kagome said, for she wasn't really hungry, just not full.

"Come on…" Hojo said putting a grin on his face while wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her to one of the buildings. Once they were in the kitchen section where many fridges were located, Hojo asks, "So, what do you want, Kagome? You can have anything you want." Hojo opens the closest fridge and starts naming off some foods. "Brownie, milk, leftover rice pudding, meat…" While Hojo was preoccupied with naming off many foods, Kagome looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kikyo, the female dancer, huddled in the corner with her make-up smeared from crying and shaking real bad.

Kagome reacts immediately and grabs onto Hojo's arm so he wasn't facing Kikyo. "Ah, Hojo, I think I better go check on Sango."

"Really…?" Hojo asks a little disappointed that she didn't want to stay alone with him.

"Yeah…" Kagome said leading him out of the kitchens.

After departing from Hojo, Kagome quickly informs Miroku of what she had witnesses in the kitchen. Miroku cuts into Inuyasha and Kagura's dancing and Inuyasha excuses himself from the dance after Miroku's short explaining.

Miroku and Inuyasha both run off and Kagome follows not knowing what else to do.

"Why is she here?" Inuyasha asks Miroku, after noticing that she had followed.

"I brought her along incase Hojo comes back." Miroku explains trying not to get on Inuyasha's bad side, plus he had taking a liking to Kagome.

"Kikyo just doesn't think!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"She wouldn't hurt herself, would she?" Miroku asks, worried for Kikyo's welfare. Inuyasha just glares at him, his only answer.

"Wh-what's wrong-what's wrong with her?" Kagome stutters, trying to keep up with Inuyasha and Miroku's fast pace.

"She-she's knocked up, Kagome." Miroku explains.

"Miroku…!" Inuyasha yells at him for spilling the beans.

Kagome pauses in her walking, "What's he going to do about it?" Kagome asks Miroku then continues on walking.

"What's he going to do about it?" Inuyasha says turning around to look at her. "Oh it's mine, right? Right away, you think its mine." Inuyasha said turning back around angrily for being accused of sleeping with Kikyo and having him the cause of the pain she was feeling now.

"But I thought…" Kagome trails off, trying to explain but stopping herself. They finally made it into the kitchen to where Kikyo was located. Inuyasha climbs over the counter that had kept Kikyo away from others' eyes. Inuyasha pulls Kikyo into an embrace, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear.

Inuyasha picks her up bridal style and all four of them head to another lodge, somewhere where people won't walk in on them. He wraps her in a blanket and sits her down on the beat up brown sofa.

"You should have come to me in the first place." Inuyasha said to Kikyo.

"Forget it, Inuyasha. I'm not taking what's left of your salary!" Kikyo replies back.

"Kikyo, that's my business!" Inuyasha says, pointing at himself.

"And besides…it wouldn't be enough…" Kikyo looks down at the ground along with Inuyasha showing their distress. Kikyo starts rubbing her eyes and sobbing. "Oh god, it's hopeless…"

Kagome steps up and tries to comfort her worries by saying, "Don't say that. There got to be a way to work it out."

Kikyo looks up at Kagome, tears still falling down her face. "Kagome, is that your name? …well Kagome, you don't know shit about my problems."

"I told her…" Miroku says.

"Jesus, Miroku! Now she's going to run and tell her little management boyfriend and we'll all get fired! Why not just sky rocket 'Kikyo got knocked up by Naraku the creep'!" Kikyo exclaims.

"Naraku…?" Kagome exclaims surprised, thinking how wrong she was to think it was Inuyasha who had gotten her pregnant.

Inuyasha jumps up from his seat, "Look-"

"Kagome, Kagome…" Miroku interrupts Inuyasha, jumping from his seat on the couch. "We can get her an appointment for next week but it will cost $250.00."

"But if it's Naraku there's no problem. I'm sure if you just tell him…" Kagome says trying to think optimistic.

"He knows…" Kikyo says, looking up at Kagome to see her surprised expression, Kikyo chuckles. "Go back to your playpen, Kagome…" Kikyo said insulting her. Kagome leaves the lodge and heads back to her hotel room; hoping to talk to Naraku in the morning about all of this.

Sorry this chapter took so long. It is a little longer then the rest though so be happy!  Anyway…I'm sorry that a lot of the main characters aren't in this… I just don't have a place for EVERYONE. This is starting to become more and more like the movie…plus I have the movie playing while I write this. I want to give a big thank you to my reviewers as well as my friends here who cheer me on to write more like Cassidy (Who loves Sesshomaru) and Paula (Who loves Naraku even though Naraku is evil in my story) Well here is to my reviewers at Mediaminer and Fanfiction from chapter 2:

Chikyo-sama: I'm glad you like my fics and I'm sorry this chapter took SO long! You are mucho loved!

lady KCassandra: lol, yes…it was hot…I just love dancing scenes where it's all hot and heavy! -. Thank you so much for reviewing!

BerryBlossomWHite: I'm glad you like chapter 2! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! Thank you so much for being my fan!!! Woot! I have a fan!!! You are very mucho loved!!!

KandieCraze16: I'm also glad you like my fanfic!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Maloy: Thank you for reviewing again and I hope to read some of your stories! I actually have spell check on my computer so it's not grammar that needs checking its just it needs to be proofread… I tend to not read over my work…sweat drop But it's all good!


End file.
